My Rival And I'm (Not) His Slave
by Mirakou Momo
Summary: Sakura adalah murid baru di KHS ia sangat suka tantangan yang kini ia temukan tantangan itu adalah mengalahkan Akasuna Sasori.Putra pemilik sekolahan yang kaya nan nyak sekali masalah yang membuat mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing dengan sedikit masalah.


**My Rival And I'm (Not) His Slave**

Sakura adalah murid baru di KHS ia sangat suka tantangan yang kini ia temukan tantangan itu adalah mengalahkan Akasuna pemilik sekolahan yang kaya nan sekali masalah yang membuat mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing dengan sedikit masalah.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Huh, apanya yang bagus dari kepala merah itu dia tuh susah sekali dimengerti, dasar penyakitan" Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan sambil berjalan ke ruang kelasnya bersama Ino dan Hinata.

"Sudahlah Sakura, lagian si Akasuna itu cakep kok kalau diperhatiin itu lho imut-imut jadi ingin kumakan deh" Sakura melotot kearah Ino, gadis itu masih bingung apanya yang bagus dari Akasuna Sasori yang katanya putra pemilik KHS ini.

"Ya, mungkin kamu bakal memujanya kalau kamu tak berurusan dengannya sih" ujar Ino sambil menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Kepikiran pun kayaknya nggak bakalan deh Ino, mendingan juga aku terjun nih dari atap sekolah ini sekarang juga" sergah Sakura dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, meskipun begitu Sakura masih beruntung kan bias menjadi rivalnya Akasuna-senpai yang walaupun..." omongan Hinata terputus mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yah, mungkin aku masih untung juga bias menantang si Kepala merah sialan itu sih..." ujar Sakura dengan nada lirih kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Huh, sudahlah jangan omongin dia capek nih , dasar kepala merah sialan itu akan kubunuh dia!" Sakura benar-benar ingin mati rasanya namun ia segera ingat satu hal yang Hinata juga berambut merah sih, namun untungnya ia sopan dan pintar serta berkharisma tinggi, nggak kayak si Kepala merah yang satu itu.

**Flashback**

"Ohayou Ino, tadi upacaranya nggak lama-lama sekali mesti berdiri lama-lama di depan podium sambil berbicara yang nggak jelas buat apa sih ada ucapan penyambutan dari murid , menyusahkan sekali sih"

"Yah, tahu deh kamu sama Hinata itu memang murid pintar dan deh aku" ucap Ino sambil menyenggol pinggang Sakura.

"Ya, yah mau gimana lagi ini paling suka sama yang namanya itu sudah seperti pemacu yang membuatku harus terus maju dari hari aliran listrik yang selalu mengenaiku dengan tiba-tiba" jelas Sakura panjang lebar sampai tak memperhatikan jalan, untungnya ia tak menabrak orang maupun terjatuh di jalan.

"Kemudian aku tahu tantanganku selanjutnya" ucap Sakura.

"Apa tuh Sakura? Mau ngalahin si Akasuna Sasori?" Tanya Ino yang maksudnya cuma bercanda.

"Iya"

Hah?

"Yang bener nih, dia tuh putra pemilik sekolah ini lho" Ino dan Hinata sama-sama memandang Sakura sambil melongo tak percaya.

"Iya, terus kenapa?"

"Ya, ampun kamu tahu saja ya kamu itu nggak mungkin bisa ini kan sekolah elit yang terkenal jadi pastinya yang punya kan anak orang kaya dan Sasori sih ya udah pasti pintar dari inti cerita nggak bakal bisa" jelas Ino panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kudengar dari Deidara-nii-san ia selalu mendapati peringkat pertama" Hnata juga menambahkan kalimat Ino.

"Asal kalian tahu saja Hinata dapat berpacaran dengan Gaara juga karena usahamu kan, lalu kamu Ino kamu juga usaha agar jadi pacarnya Sai yang mesti apel ke kelasnya tiap istirahat, membuatkannya bekal walau ia tak memintamu membuatkannya, terus kamu selalu memujinya tiap kali ia semua didasari dengan usaha, kerja kerasa, dan yakin di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungtkin dikerjakan kok" sergah Sakura panjang lebar.

"Meskipun ucapanmu tadi benar sih tetap saja nggak mungkin deh bias melawan putra pemilik sekolah ini" ujar Ino dengan nada rendah, Hinata pun ikut mengangguk kepalanya.

"Boleh saja"

Sakura segera mencari ke sumber suara Ino dan Hinata merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ka...kalau begitu aku bisa menjadi rivalmu Sasori" Sakura segera mendekati pohon dekat mereka bertiga, namun sebelum benar-benar sampai ke pohon itu ia memberikan isyarat agar mereka berdua pergi duluan saja untuk mencari kelas berdua langsung menghela nafas dan pergi mencari kelas baru dengan langkah mereka berdua menghilang di tikungan kemudian Sakura kembali mendekati sebuah pohon.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, boleh kan aku menjadi Sasori" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Akasuna Sasori dan benar saja sasori sedang duduk di dahan yang paling besar sambil menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Tanya Sasori sekedar basa-basi belaka.

"Aromamu yang terbawa milik Ino adalah wangi bunga-bungaan yang dicampur dengan kulit jeruk dan lemon sedangkan Hinata beraroma aromamu seperti cokelat yang dicampur dengan mint dengan sedikit bau mahoni dan cengkeh" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hmph, baiklah kalau begitu kau kuterima sebagai rivalku sesuai sebelum kau resmi menjadi rival pertamaku mari kita buat tanda kontrakan" Sasori pun segera turun dari dahan yang ia duduki ke hadapan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura matanya makin berbinar-binar melihat seorang Akasuna Sasori setuju menjadi ia segera diingatkan akan kontrak yang mesti ia lakukan sebagai rival dulu, pertama itu berarti ia yang pertama kali berhasil menantang Sasori dan tantangan itu pun diterima oleh Sasori.

"Yah, untuk pertama-tama untuk namamu?" tanyanya setelah turun dari dahan pohon tersebut.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sepertinya kau murid baru" gumam Sasori terdengar lirih.

"Baiklah, aku akan bahas tentang kontrakan ingin kau menjadi budakku sebagai ganti aku menjadi rivalmu" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut si Akasuna muda itu.

"Tunggu dulu...ke-kenapa aku harus, bukan kenapa harus menjadi budak?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara naik satu oktaf dari yang sebelumnya.

"Yah, kalau aku menyuruh membawa atau mengerjakan ini dan itupun pasti kau merasa seperti diperbudak kan, karena itu sekalian saja kau jadi budakku" jelas Sasori sambil merapikan kembali dasinya.

"Kalau rival kan hanya tes kecerdasan, tapi kenapa timbal baliknya begini?"

"Hei, hei, kalau tes kecerdasan kau kan sudah pintar pasti membosankan kan kalau mendapat nilai sempurna saat kondisi tubuh yang sedang aku mengujimu dengan menjadikanmu sebagai budakku sekalian kau kan bisa belajar lebih sempurna bila mengetahui kondisi tubuhmu sendiri" jawabnya dengan nada cuek sambil membuang muka sedangkan Sakura sedang geram-geramnya.

"Kalau aku menolak...tak bisa kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Begitulah" Sesuai dugaan Sakura dan ia kembali mengeratkan ia maju mendekati Sasori dan membenarkan dasi hanya mengerjabkan matanya sekali sedikit bingung apa maksud Sakura namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai mengetahui maksud Sakura membenarkan dasinya.

"A-Aku ini budakmu pantas kalau tuannya memkai pakaian yang tidak seorang budak aku akan segera gagal mengetahui pakaian tuannya tak aku harus memanggilmu tuan juga?" Tanya Sakura sembari membetulkan dasi Sasori.

"Boleh juga, tapi aku harus mengecek kadar kepintaranmu agar aku tak menyesela telah menjadikanmu rivalku" dikeluarkannya sebuah bolpoin dan ia tuliskan di telapak tangan Sakura.

"Berapa hasilnya?" Tanya Sasori sedangkan Sakura soal yang amat mudah baginya.

"Hasilnya (x, y)=(2, 3), benar kan?" tanyanya balik kepada Sasori, pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Boleh juga, ternyata kau sudah bosan memiliki budak yang bodoh yang tak bisa mengerti perintahku" mendengar hal itu Sakura pun mendengus kesal.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya kembali kepada Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Baka" kemudian ia mulai melangkah pergi karena bel akan mulai 15 menit kemudian mengekorinya sambil bersedekap, bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda itu menayai tentang umurnya.

"14 tahun, kenapa?" jawabnya lirih sambil membuang muka.

"Sudah kuduga"

"Hei, apa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" Tanya Sakura yang mulai menyamai langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki milik Sasori.

"Kalau begitu tinggal Tanya balik kan?" Sakura yang awalnya bingung kemudian memikirkan kira-kira pertanyaan apa yang akan ia lontarkan kepada Sasori.

"Ka...kalau begitu berapa umurmu?"

"15 tahun" Sakura terbelalak kaget, tak menyangka kalau umurnya akan semuda ini, ia kira hanya wajahnya saja yang babyface namun tak menyangka bahwa umurnya masih dengar-dengar ia mengikuti program ekselerasi jadi harusnya tahun ini ia lulus dan kemudian masuk ke Sakura ingat bahwa ada sekelompok murid yang ikut akselerasi di tahun -murid itu menamainya mereka sangat cerdas makanya mereka diberikan ruang khusus untuk berkumpul dan lagi katanya kalau mereka lulus kelas itu akan diberikan untuk murid-murid tahun ini yang ikut ekselerasi.

"Oh ya, ada beberapa hal yang mesti kau ingat selama menjadi budakku" Sakura kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pertama, aku tak suka adanya pastikan keterlambatan pertamamu menjadi keterlambatan , perbaiki semua kebiasaanmu yang menyimpang dari sopan santun, dan juga cara cara bicaramu berada satu oktaf dibawahku karena aku ini adalah , tiap kali aku memanggilmu kau harus segera itu saja, sisanya tentang rival terserahmu saja aku tak , kau pasti akan kalah" Sakura mendadak tangannya sama-sama mengepal kuat disamping kakinya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasori-sama" Sakura segera mendekati Sasori dengan anggun sesuai perintahnya sedangkan sasori berhenti melangkah dan menatap Sakura dari ekor Sakura rasa jaraknya cukup dekat ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya sambil meminta bingung tentang maksud Sakura kemudian mebalikkan badannya.

PLAK!

Kedua iris hazel itu mengecil sesaat kemudian ia gunakan tangannya untuk meraba pipinya yang berwarna merah, bekas tamparan Sakura.

"Jangan...jangan begitu cepat menilai orang, , mungkin aku ini memang bodoh tapi aku...tapi aku tidak suka dianggap kau selama ini selalu lelah karena dipenuhi tekanan dari keluargamu dan orang-orang yang jangan remehkan mereka meskipun kau memang dasarnya sudah mereka berpura-pura bodoh seperti kelinci maka sebenarnya kau itu sedang berada dalam perangkap kelincin itu, karena kelinci itu adalah seekor harimau" Sasori yang sibuk mengusap-usap pipinya yang masih berwarna merah itu kemudian menyeringai.

"tahu apa kau tentangku?" tanyanya sambil selangkah demi selangkah makin medekati Sakura, sedangkan Sakura ia sama sekali tak mundur meskipun hanya takkan pernah lari dari yang namanya rintangan.

"Aku selama ini dibesarkan tanpa rasa kasih sayang, hidup dalam tekanan, tiap hari harus menjadi panutan sekolahan ini, bahkan dalam konflik orang dewasa dalam keluarga pun anak-anak kerap kali diikutkan dalam kompetisi tak kasat mata yang seperti itu masih pantas untuk tak meremehkan orang lain?" tanyanya sambil menarik dasi Sakura.

"Benar, aku memang tak tahu apapun, tapi kumohon...anggap tantanganku ini serius kalau kau tak menganggapku serius maka aku tak akan pernah aku akan sedikit mengubah pandanganmu tentang hal itu" kedua mata emerald itu berkilat-kilat sedangkan kedua iris hazel milik Sasori sedikit mengecil namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali kuasai dirinya.

"baiklah, kalau kau bisa mengubah pandanganku dalam seminggu tugasmu sebagai budak akan kupotong menjadi setengah" Sakura menggeleng dengan mantap.

"Tidak, 5 hari saja cukup" setelah merasa masalah sudah terselesaikan Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan dirasanya cukup jauh karena ia telah berjalan paling tidak 15 meter Sakura langsung terduduk kenapa ia bisa begitu jangka waktu lima hari apa yang mesti ia lakukan agar si Kepala merah itu mau mengerti -untungan kalau tadi ia ambil seminggu daripada lima otaknya begitu bodoh sih?.

"Gimana Sakura?" Sakura terlonjak mendengar suara Ino berjalan mendekatinya dengan Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Eh?Ma-Maksudnya yang..." sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya tangannya sudah ditarik oleh sahabat blondenya , tak mau kini ia sedikit atau mungkin lebih dari sedikit boleh buat, kini ia mesti mendengarkan ceramah Ino yang entah kapan akan selesainya.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Baka, rasakan saja sendiri" ujar Ino saat mereka bertiga sampai ke kantin setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan wali kelas mereka.

"Yah, Ino mauku juga bukan begitu tapi..."

"Tapi apa Sakura?" Sakura hanya bisa nyengir saat tahu Ino mulai men-deathglare-nya.

"Aku kan tak bisa lari dari tantangan" Yap, alasan aneh Sakura selalu keluar meski disaat-saat yang genting sekalipun.

"Tapi Sakura-chan kupikir kau dapat menggunakan event 'Penerimaan Murid Baru' mungkin saja kau akan dapat ide agar bisa mengalahkan Akasuna Sasori'' usul Hinata sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung mendapatkan sengatan , sepertinya ia tahu bagaimana mengalahkan seorang Akasuna Sasori.

"Makasih Hinata kamu baik banget" Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata sambil mengukir senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Jadi ada murid kelas satu yang menantangmu ya Sasori?'' Tanya karib Sasori.

"Hn'' Deidara kemudian tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang satu ia memang kelihatan pendiam dan tak banyak pecicilan namun untuk pertama kalinya menerima tantangan dari kelas satu itu bukanlah hal yang biasa Sasori lakukan, jangankan kelas kelas maupun tantangan dari kelas yang sama pun belum tentu ia terima.

"Tumben sekali kau mau apa ini?''

"Aku sih hanya iseng, tapi...'' Deidara kemudian mulai menajamkan pendengarannya, karena jarang-jarang seorang Akasuna Sasori memberi alasan yang agak panjang daripada biasanya karena mengingat dia itu sangat pelit bicara saat bukan karena kondisi yang genting.

"Saat melihat wajah anak itu...rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang buruk'' Deidara mendadak speechless karena jarang-jarang Sasori member alasan yang kelewat puitis -benar alasan yang tak masuk akal tapi...entah kenapa Deidara merasa kalau Sasori sedang tersenyum lebar walau sebenarnya ia sedang tak tersenyum sama , mungkin sesuatu buruk memang akan terjadi padanya tapi lebih baik kalau mengatakan hal ini kepada pasti bakal speechless , liat saja dulu perkembangannya, pasti para anggota Akatsuki bakal kepo semua.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Eh, eh, maaf ya Sakura aku sama Hinata ada sendiri tahu sendiri kan" Sakura menghela nafas ya walaupun mereka sekelas namun jadwal piket mereka tak boleh buat Shikamaru sih yang membuatnya, dia pasti membuat daftar piket sambil bermain tak mau Sakura akhirnya pulang sendiri.

"Hei, kau yang berambut norak" ujar gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata hitam yang disusul siulan pemuda berambut biru muda, mereka adalah Karin dan KHS kelas 2, yang katanya pembawa onar sama sekali tak tahu karena telinganya sedang memakai dan Suigetsu mulai kesal kemudian mereka menyusul kemudian mendadak berhenti yang membuat Karin dan Suigetsu kehilangan keseimabangannya secara bersamaan.

"Kalian, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa, kenapa, tau gak sih gara-gara kamu aku jadi jatuh" omel Karin yang sedang merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit hanya diam saja kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka menjadi speechless, baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini selama ia akan membully murid lain yang lebih ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang yang pastinya bukan kabar bagus untuk Sakura.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan malas karena ia mesti mengerjakan PR namun ada beberapa masalah karena ia dicegat oleh 3 orang yang kemudian menyudutkannya.

"Huh, norak gini apa bagusnya sih, Karin?" tanya gadis berambut merah namun warnanya lebih pudar, ia adalah Tayuya.

"Dia berani memalukanku di tempat ia harus menerima balasannya" Sakura mendecih tak suka, itu kan bukan salahnya, salahnya sendiri kenapa juga Karin mengikutinya dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Hei, bisakah kalian membiarkanku pergi pengecut"

"Pengecut?" tanya Tayuya memastikan.

"Ya, orang mana sih kalau membully mesti bawa-bawa temannya biar mereka kelihata hebat, yang seperti itulah yang pengecut" Karin kemudian langsung menjambak rambut Sakura dengan kuat-kuat.

"Kuperingatkan kau, orang yang boleh memegang kepalaku hanyalah orang yang dekat denganku, sadari tempatmu brengsek" sedetik kemudian Karin jatuh terduduk karena kakinya tak kuat menopang kali ini sejak ia mulai membully, kedua kakinya pun menyeringai kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu sambil merapikan Sakura sudah senang karena para pengecut itu tak mengejarnya lagi namun kini langkahnya mesti berhenti karena ia bertemu dengan 'tuannya'.Sakura kemudian mendekati Sasori.

"Apa ada masalah Sasori-sama?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum walau sebenarnya ogah-ogahan kemudian membuang muka.

"Bagaimana?" tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mengerti maksud Sasori.

"Aku membuatnya tak kuat berdiri lagi namun dengan cara yang halus"

"Sasori saja" Sakura hanya diam, tanda Sasori mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut yang membuat Sakura langsung mendongak ke arah Sasori yang menyebabkan Emerald bertemu dengan Hazel.

"Kau bilang yang boleh memegang kepalamu hanya orang yang dekat aku juga termasuk 'orang yang dekat dengamu'Sakura?" bisa dirasakan kalau kepalanya bergerak tersenyum sambil meneruskan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan sakura kini menahan wajahnya yang sedang hubungan mereka ini apa sih?.Sedari tadi Sakura memikirkan hal kini tak penting lagi saat melihat Sasori menggenggam tangannya, mengantarka ia pulang ke rumah yang membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ke tangan Sasori yang lebih besar , ia sedikit tak kebertan kalau disuruh untuk menjadi budak Sasori untuk selama-lamanya sampai akhir hayatnya, pikir Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasori" gumam Sakura dengan lirih namun Sasori yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban dari gumaman Sakura tadi.


End file.
